


Countdown to Risk Taking

by iArgent



Series: Mimosaville 2019-2020 [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also short, Getting Together, M/M, New Years, New Years kisses, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Asta and Yuno come to an agreement in a vegetable garden. Zora and Finral decide to learn more on a balcony. The new year brings new surprises.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Zora Ideale/Finral Roulacase
Series: Mimosaville 2019-2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588024
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Statement

**Author's Note:**

> I did this and wow, hello fandom I've never written in before.

The party was in full swing and honestly? Asta was having a blast. Noelle and Vanessa were manning the bar, Finral and Charmy were doing something with food, though Asta wasn’t sure Finral was necessary to that, really. Magna and Luck were…Well, they were doing something outside and Asta wasn’t sure exactly what, but he’d wait until it was an obvious concern. Yami and Charlotte were…Playing cards? Asta couldn’t really make sense of whatever card game the Captains were playing, but he was sure Charlotte and Yami were on the same team, despite there not being teams.

Zora seemed to have been designated as Gordon and Gray speaker and was looking progressively more frazzled as he tried to get either of them to interact normally.

Gauche and Marie were hanging out on a sofa, Marie being watched like a hawk as Rebeccas siblings played.

Asta took a deep breath. And looked around. The kids from Hage, Sister Lily, Father. Kahano and Kiato were putting on something of a show in the corner and Mimosa seemed delighted. Klaus was... somewhere, theoretically.

N and Nozel were chatting somewhere, or not, honestly no idea there.

And Yuno.

Well.

Asta and Yuno hadn’t talked all night. They’d catch each others eyes then one would be whisked away by someone else. Which was sort of a bummer, because it was New Years eve, and Asta would ideally like to spend some time with his best friend.

An arm slung around his shoulders, and a gleam of teeth caught Astas eye, Zora then.

“What’s wrong? Lover boy not around tonight?” Zora needled. But Asta knew him by now, his eyes were narrowed as he looked around. Zora was one of the oldest members of the Black Bulls, and despite how surly he was, they were all sort of siblings to him. Except Finral. Asta didn’t know what that was and he wasn’t touching it until one of them said it.

“If you mean Yuno, he’s, haha, somewhere? I guess? Haven’t had a chance to talk to him.”

“Ah, well, in this madhouse, that’s to be expected. Go out by Charmy’s vegetable garden, chill a bit. When you come back in maybe it’ll have died down and you can find him.”

“That’s, weirdly helpful of you.”

“Someone has to carry the braincells in this family.”

“You. And your stupidly cool mask can piss right off!”

But he listened. Asta walked out to Charmy’s vegetable garden, and smiled up at the stars. He mentally reminded himself to bring some more snacks to Henry. And, as half expected, Yuno joined him a few minutes later.

“A guy with freaky teeth told me you were out here.” He said, blunt as ever.

“Yeah! Hey, d’you trust me to do something…really stupid?”

“That’s all I trust you with.”

Asta rolled his eyes “No, like. If I do something stupid in…” He looked in through a window “One minute, will you trust me?”

Yuno sighed “Regretfully, I always trust you. And I’ve never done a thing to stop your plans. Stupid or no.”

His eyes were gold and pretty, and the tenuous little smile only Asta got to see was there and this was perfect. Asta kept watch through the window.

“What are you staring at?”

“The timer.” Asta said. Honest, and not needing to be anything else. Even if Yuno didn’t feel the same way, he was confident nothing would change. They were too close for this to do anything to drive them apart. Closer together maybe, but never apart.

“Oh.” Yuno looked stunned, a tiny flush appearing on his cheeks. Stupid handsome jerk. Well. Smart handsome jerk. He’d definitely caught that.

“And, three, two, one. Happy New Year, Yuno!” Asta cheered, turning to find the taller man already there.

“Yeah, Happy New Year, Asta.” And he kissed him.

A few moments later Asta surfaced for air. “That was my plan, you jerk.”

“Well, if you’d like to stop.” Yuno teased, pulling away a bit, only to get reeled back in.

“No. Stay right here.”

And they did, until their fingers went numb with cold, and Noelle, flushed with excitement, came to retrieve them for the second half of the celebration.


	2. Sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really truly, unexpectedly love Zora/Finral?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fine, rare food.

Finral laughed freely and heartily and deceptively. Zora noticed. Always bright eyed and high strung. But in truth, he seemed…bashful? No, beaten down. He supposed it was the nature of nobility to destroy, even if it was one of their own. Sure, Zora knew a few good nobles now. Sure, he liked them. That didn’t mean the station on its own didn’t absolutely suck.

“Heyyy Zoraaaa.” Finral called, goofy and deceptive as he could be as he danced over with a delicate flute of something. “Brought you a drink. One of Vanessa’s mixes. It’s…really sweet.”

“Sweet, eh?” Zora mumbled, taking the flute and pouring it down his throat. “Huh, it is.”

“What did you think I was _lying_? Y’know, don’t answer that, there are things I do _not_ need to know.”

“That’s fair.” Zora agrred, rolling his shoulders in a sort of shrug. “So, having fun?”

The spatial mage blinked for a moment. “Uh, yeah, actually. Fewer ladies than expected but hey, I’ll make due.”

“Argh, give it a rest, horndog.”

“See, Zora? That’s hurtful, you’re hurting me.”

“I’ll hurt you, you damned idiot.”

“So violent, need another drink?”

Zora exhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Actually, I need to grab something, come with?”

“Uh, sure?”Finral agreed, following Zora as the man wove his way through the base, upstairs until they could walk out onto a balcony. “So, did you actually forget something, or is this where you kill me?”

“I’m not going to kill you.” Zora said dryly. “Might kiss you in two minutes though, if that’s cool with you.”

“You wanna _what_?!”

“You heard me, noble brat. Unless you’re not fine with it, either way.”

Finral took a moment to look at Zora Ideale. Tall, muscular, terrifying pointed teeth, allergy to shirts, baggage, behavioral issues, weirdly loyal, kind, kinda goofy in a mean way. Kind was in there though, and he wasn’t the type to toy with a friends emotions. Well… “Are we friends Zora?”

“Regretfully.”

“So like, this isn’t a mean prank?”

Zora blinked. “No. That’s just cruel.”

“Then sure.” Finral found himself saying “Lets see how it goes. Timer winds down in five, four, three-”

A had clasped his cheek and tilted his head up. “Two, one, New Year.” Hot breath caressed his mouth and then it was lips, and teeth and bandages and, and, and.

It was weird. And much nicer than Finral had expected. So he closed his eyes and held on to one of Zoras biceps. And learned how to kiss this sharp toothed man with an honestly that surprised himself.


End file.
